The present invention relates to the detection of magnetizable beads and, more particularly, to detection of magnetizable beads in connection with biological and chemical assays.
Among the biomolecular detection methods used to detect selected molecules in the presence of other kinds of molecules mixed therewith are binding assays which are based on use of certain binding molecules to capture through specific chemical bondings the molecules selected for detection. Such specific bondings include polynucleic acid bondings or hybridizations involving DNA and RNA, antibody to antigen bondings, and various ligand to various receptor bondings. The detection of the selected molecules may be of primary interest in its own right, but may instead be of primary interest in indicating the presence of some other analyte molecule, species or organism.
One arrangement for implementing such a detection scheme is to provide a sensor in which the binding molecules are relatively strongly attached to a solid substrate. An assay is begun by applying a sample solution containing various kinds of molecules possibly including the molecules selected for detection to the sensor along with label molecules attached to label beads (or particles) also present in the sample solution or in a supplemental solution concurrently also capture the selected molecules or the label molecules attached to label beads, or both, and thereafter hold them at the corresponding capture sites, i.e. the sites of the binding molecules undergoing such a bonding.
Label molecules on label beads are needed so that the occurrence of a recognition event leads to some measurable signal to indicate that a selected molecule was found present. One kind of label bead for doing this is a paramagnetic material bead having magnetizations that depend on externally applied magnetic fields. Application of such an externally applied field forcefully draws away any unbound label beads leaving the bound label beads at the capture sites while also magnetizing those bound label beads. Magnetic field detectors at the capture sites must sense the anomalies introduced into the externally applied field by the presence of bound label beads to produce the desired signals indicating the number of, and possibly the location of, such bound label beads. From this information the number of selected molecules, and kinds thereof, in the sample solution can be determined.
Such label beads can range in magnetic material composition from pure ferromagnetic material (e.g. permalloy) to small percentages of paramagnetic material encapsulated in plastic or ceramic spheres. As indicated above, such label beads are typically coated with a chemical or biological species that selectively binds to the selected molecules in an analyte of interest including DNA, RNA, viruses, bacteria, microorganisms, proteins, etc. to define the assay function, or the kind of recognition events, to be associated with that bead.
However, the label beads must typically be very small, that is, on the order of a few to tens of nanometers (nm) up to maybe a hundred or so or even up to a few microns in some instances. As a result the anomalies in an externally applied field will be very small. Thus, there is a desire for suitable magnetic field detectors for use with such beads.